


The Only Hope for Me is You

by yourfavoritetsundre



Series: The Romance of Ziggy Stardust and Fun Ghoul [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfavoritetsundre/pseuds/yourfavoritetsundre
Summary: Lance and Keith invite all their friends to a party, but forget to tell anyone what it's for. A look at where everyone is now as they speculate what the party is all about.
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The Romance of Ziggy Stardust and Fun Ghoul [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543426
Comments: 15
Kudos: 97





	The Only Hope for Me is You

Hunk is making pancakes with his son when his tablet pinged with a message. He reached for it without taking his eyes off Mori, who was painstakingly moving a whisk through the thick batter. 

“You wanna add those blueberries, bud?” Hunk asked. 

“Yah.” Mori carefully picked up the bowl of blueberries with both hands and dumped them in. “All done.”

“All done.” Hunk agreed. “Alright, mix it up a bit more and then we can cook it.” 

Hunk kept one eye on Mori as he unlocked his tablet to open the message. The toddler was standing on a kitchen stool so he could reach the counter top. In spite of all the concern before his birth, Mori was a perfectly healthy three year old. His skin is a little tougher than the average human’s, and he has his mother’s noble features and large ears, but he has thick black hair that grows straight up from his head and big brown eyes like his father’s.

Hunk frowned as he read the message. Then he read it again, and just got confused. 

“What is it Daddy?” 

Hunk fixed a smile on his face. “Nothing, bud. Uncle Lance and Uncle Keith invited us to visit next month.”

“Will Uncle Lance give me a present?” 

Hunk snorted. Lance’s ability to spoil his godson knew no bounds. “Yeah, bud. Probably. Alright, let’s cook these so we can surprise Mommy.” 

They made the pancakes and then carried the breakfast tray up to the master bedroom. Mori had the very important jobs of opening doors and waking his mother up. Shay, to her credit, pretended to be happy about being woken up. She kissed Mori’s face and settled him in her lap to eat. Hunk sat on the edge of the bed for a moment to drink some of Shay’s juice, then excused himself to make a call downstairs. It would be late in the Holt Labs time zone, but worst case he could leave a message.

“Hey, Hunk.” 

Hunk smiled. “Hey, Pidge. I didn’t wake you, did I?”

They both knew the answer, but Pidge usually let him be polite. “Nah, can’t sleep. What’s up?” 

Hunk sat on the edge of the couch and propped his tablet on the coffee table. Pidge was using a thin tube attached to a small vacuum to clean out the innards of Chip’s head, which she had unscrewed and taken apart. Her hair is tied up in a messy bun on the top of her head.

“Did you get the invite?” 

Pidge frowned and tugged at something inside the robot’s head, minding the fine line between delicacy and strength. “I did. Super vague. You going?” 

“Yeah, but…” Hunk lowered his voice, “...you don’t think they’re planning another job, do you?” 

Pidge snorted. “No, they’d never invite everyone’s families along on a job. Or Lance’s mother. Besides, every time we ended up working jobs with them they never wanted us along for the ride.”

“I guess that’s true.” Hunk straightened up. “Hey, you don’t think this could be it, do you? The big one?” 

Pidge grunted and finally got her circuit plate free. “The big one?”

“Yeah, well, I mean, they’ve been engaged for years.”

“Puh-lease. Lance’s wedding would be the biggest event in the multiverse. He wouldn’t just throw something together last minute and invite us all by email and not even tell us why. He’d have to coordinate all our outfits and roles and everything, and Keith would hate every minute of it but put up with it to make Lance happy. We all know this.”

“I don’t know.” Hunk hummed. “Lance does a lot to make Keith comfortable.” 

“They’re probably just inviting us all the way out there to announce that they’re adopting another dog. Useless gays.” 

Hunk shook his head. “They wouldn’t drag us all the way out there for a dog adoption.” 

“People go nutty in their old age.” 

“They aren’t old.”

“You just don’t want to admit that you’re old too.” 

“Pidge, you’re not that much younger than us.” 

“Yeah, but I’ve discovered the secret to immortality.” 

“Right.” Hunk said flatly. “Well, I should get back. Mother’s Day.” 

“Shit, that’s right. Thanks for reminding me.” Pidge rubbed her eyes. “Tell Shay and Mori I said hello.” 

“Will do. Later.”

“Bye, Hunk.” 

Pidge ended the call and went back to cleaning out the inside of Chip’s head. It was just something she liked to do now and then. It was methodical, easy, something to distract her. 

It was two in the morning when she put Chip back together and packed up for the night. She shut down the lights of her private lab one breaker at a time, slung her bag over her shoulder, and locked up. 

The condo she owned wasn’t far, so she usually walked. Her mother didn’t like the idea of her walking alone late at night, but Pidge had the advantage of knowing she was the scariest motherfucker out there. 

_ “That’s half the trick _ ,” Keith had told her once with that little secret smile. “ _ Confidence. Walk in knowing you’re going to win.”  _

_ “What’s the other half?”  _

_ “Have the skill to back it up. So, get up, and we'll do it again. _ ” 

She kept her hand on the taser in her bag. 

When she got home, she dropped her bag by the door and scratched her cat Asimov behind the ears. Asimov allowed two scratches before he darted away, leading the way into the kitchen. Pidge drank a glass of water while leaning against the sink. 

The house had been quiet since Tig left. It had been over a year, but Pidge wasn’t quite ready to be vulnerable with someone again. 

It wasn’t really a break up as much as just...they left. They wanted Pidge to put her before her work. And Pidge tried. She really did. And then she slipped one night, and then two, and then a whole month, and Tig was gone. And the worst part was, it didn’t bother her as much as everyone thought it did. 

“You still love me, right?” Pidge asked Asimov. 

“Meow.” 

“Yeah. I love you too.” 

~*~

The next morning, Pidge fed Asimov his morning wet food and called Shiro and Curtis.

“Hey, Pidge.” Shiro smiled. “What’s going on?” 

“I need help.” She pointed the camera at her closet. “I’m expected at my parent’s for Mother’s Day brunch. Mom always likes it when I dress up.” 

“Curtis!” Shiro called off screen. “Pidge needs your brand of gay!...He’ll be here in a minute.” 

Pidge smiled and sat on her bed. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t call Lance.” Shiro said. “Don’t you usually call him with this stuff?” 

“Yeah, but I figured if they were at his mom’s there’d be so many people he wouldn’t have time.” 

“Lance would always make time for you, Pidge.” 

Pidge gave him a tight smile. Asimov jumped up on the bed and cautiously sniffed at Pidge’s knee. He wasn’t the most affectionate animal, but he liked to act like he was considering climbing into her lap.

“Any idea what the invitation is about?” 

“The invitation? Oh, Keith and Lance’s thing. No, I don’t.” Shiro frowned. “Still, it will probably be fun. Get everyone together.” 

“Really?” Pidge asked incredulously. “Keith, who tells you everything, didn’t tell you why they want everyone to travel all the way to their craphole planet on short notice.” 

“Hey, it’s not that bad.” 

“It’s the boonies, Shiro. The only reason they live there is because it’s close to pirate territory, where they make a living.”

“Lalalala, not listening to what they may or may not do that may or may not be illegal.” 

Pidge shook her head. “I can’t believe I once thought you were an actual responsible adult.” 

Curtis slid onto the screen. “Hey, Pidge. Show me what I’m working with.” 

Pidge obediently showed her closet again. 

“Anyway, no, Keith has not told me what we’re invited to.” Shiro continued. “Though my money is on the adoption of their fourth dog.”

“That’s what I said!”

“Pidge, can you try on that purple dress for me?” Curtis asked. “And I still think they’re getting married.” 

Shiro snorted. “Keith is incapable of keeping secrets. There is no way he’d be able to keep his mouth shut about his wedding to Lance.” 

“What are you talking about? Keith’s middle name is Stoneface.”

Pidge stopped in the middle of pulling the dress over her head to burst out laughing. When she calmed down, she zipped it up and stepped back into the view of the camera. 

“You mean how he managed to keep it a big secret that he had the hots for Lance from the moment we all climbed into the Blue Lion?” Pidge grinned. “Or how he kept his lips sealed about when you were adopting Allie and no one was supposed to know until you threw that party but he got excited and blurted it out at dinner. How does this look?”

“You look extremely uncomfortable.” Curtis said. “As your gay on demand, I give you my permission to throw that dress out. I saw a beige shirt in there. Try it on with some white pants. I see your point about Keith, but is it really that far fetched that they’d be getting married?” 

“How much work did planning your wedding take?”

“A ton.”

“Yeah, and you really think Keith and Lance could plan the whole thing by themselves and not kill each other?” 

Curtis considered. “Yeah, but our wedding was huge. Their guest list, at least according to the email, was maybe forty people?”

“I don’t know. I think they’d tell someone if that was the case.” Shiro said. “Keith definitely would, at any rate. Maybe they’re adopting.” 

“Lance’s mom would never forgive him for having a kid out of wedlock, even if technically no one got pregnant. Speaking of, where’s your munchkin?” 

“Ruining the beautiful dress my mother sent making mud pies in the backyard.” 

“What?” Curtis asked sharply. “Oh, whatever. She has a million of them anyway. Curse of the first grandchild. Alright, Pidge. Let’s see.” 

Pidge stepped back into view, and her friends smiled widely. 

“Very nice.” Shiro smiled. “You look all grown up.” 

“Oh, shut up.” Pidge muttered, her face turning red. “I’ve got to do my hair.” 

“Oh, I sent someone for that.” Curtis said. “He should be arriving now.” 

The bell at the front door chimed. 

“Bye Pidge!”

“Have fun at brunch!” Shiro smiled before they hung up. 

The bell chimed again. Pidge hurried through the apartment, cursing her surprise guest who was now ringing the bell non-stop. Pidge swung open the door and any anger died in her throat. Lance grinned down at her, his blue eyes blazing with manic energy. 

“Hey Pidge! Nice shirt! Why didn’t you call me earlier?” 

“I thought you’d be busy with your family.” Pidge said dumbly as he pushed past her. 

“Well, it’s always good to take a break.” 

Keith slipped into the apartment after Lance, silent as the house cat. He smiled and patted her on the head in greeting. Lance had charged into the kitchen and was unpacking a bag on the table. Keith disappeared into the apartment to look for Asimov. 

“Still, we don’t have a ton of time. Come here so I can do your hair.” 

Pidge dumbly sat at the kitchen table and Lance immediately got to work with a comb. He muttered about split ends, but began making parts. Keith came back into the kitchen with Asimov cradled in his arms. 

“He hates being carried.” Pidge said incredulously.

“He’s just misunderstood.” Keith smiled, scratching under the cat’s chin. Asimov lounged in Keith’s arms like it was his purpose in life, like he had never once scratched or bitten anyone for daring to pick him up.

“That’s what he says about Jonsey.” Lance muttered. Jonsey was the hound mix they had taken from Lance’s brother the year before, who barked at  _ everything _ . “I think he can talk to them cause he’s ferral.” 

Keith gave a sharp grin that showed his fangs. “Call me that again. I haven’t kicked your ass in a while.” 

“Please, you wouldn’t do anything with Pidge’s furbaby in your hold.” 

Pidge sighed. “You two have been together for years. Why do you still act like you’re seventeen?”

Lance took a little spray bottle and used it to wet her hair. “To each their own. Hey, you’re coming next month, right?” 

“Oh, yeah. I’ll be there.” Pidge promised. She looked at Keith again. “Seriously, how are you doing that?” 

Keith shrugged. 

“How long are you here for?” Pidge asked. 

“Just for today. We’ve got a job for Rachel to do on the way home.” 

Lance somehow managed to make Pidge’s hair look shiny, and then created a braid across her crown like a headband. The length was tied up in a bun, but a nice one and not the lazy half-ponytail thing that she usually accomplished. 

The truly impressive thing was the speed in which the whole process was completed. In no time, Lance announced he was done and packed up, gave Pidge a big hug, and convinced Keith to put the cat down. 

“Tell your idiot brother we said hi, and hug your parents for us, Keith for God’s sake put the cat down we have to go, Pidge, you look amazing, we’ll see you next month.” 

And then they were gone. 

Pidge found her shoes and made sure she had her wallet so she could buy her mother flowers on the way over. When she walked out the door, she smacked her palm to her forehead. 

She hadn’t even bothered to ask them what the big event was. 

~*~

“And what’s this one for?” 

“Ice cream, sir.” 

“Why am I approving reimbursement for an ice cream purchase of...two hundred credits? Did we throw a party for the nation of Armestance?"

“We decided we needed to have an ice cream social on the ship, sir.” 

“Your ship has a crew of four and you socialize with each other constantly.”

“But we don’t often socialize with ice cream...sir.”

Admiral Shirogane gave his colonel a long-suffering look. Then he sighed, and let his heavy pen glide across the bottom of the reimbursement approval form. 

“I never thought I’d one day consider Lance’s antics to be tame.” He admitted, handing the stack of papers back. 

Colonel Veronica McClain gave him a winning smile and passed the papers to Lieutenant James Griffin. “Where do you think he learned it from?” 

“Rachel, if we’re being honest.” 

McClain squawked. “Rachel wouldn’t know harmless fun if it bit her on the boob.” 

Griffin kept his eyes on the floor. 

“Have you heard from Rachel lately?”

“No, sir.”

“Hm. Well, I’m sure we’ll see her at Lance and Keith’s...whatever it is they’re doing.” Shirogane considered. “Though, she should be made aware that there seems to be interest in taming Rath Veris again.”

“I’m sure it will be brought to her attention.” 

“The Garrison knows nothing about it, of course.” 

“Of course.”

"We will not take a side."

"We're on the side of peace and cooperation, sir."

"But it is in our best interests that Rath Veris remains a Black Planet."

"The enemy you know, sir."

Both officers gave Griffin pointed looks.

“What?” he asked. 

“Was there something you wanted to ask?” she hinted. 

“I already requested leave for next week.” 

The Admiral and the Colonel both stared at him. 

“Permission to move up my scheduled leave?” Griffin sighed in defeat. 

“Permission granted.” Shirogane nodded. “Have fun with your girlfriend.” 

“She’s not my girlfriend, sir.” Griffin grumbled. 

“Make sure you file that paperwork before you leave.” McClain reminded. 

Griffin saluted and left the room. Shirogane watched him go, then looked back at his colonel. “Do you know what the party is about?” 

McClain shook her head. “Could be anything. Luis swears they’re opening a cafe.” 

“A cafe? I can’t see either of them doing that.”

“He thinks they’re going to settle down, join a gang, and open an outpost. But I think they like doing freelance. Gives them a little more freedom, as these things go.”

“What do you think the party is?” 

McClain shook her head again. “You know how Lance is. Probably some dumb anniversary we all forgot about.” She checked her watch. “I should get going. Sir.” 

He waved off her salute. “Thank you, Colonel. And no more ice cream socials!” 

“But they’re a staple of naval history, sir.” 

“Yes, naval, not aerospace. Next time I’ll take it out of your firearms budget.” 

~*~

“Here you are.” Rachel said, dropping the envelope of credit chips on the bar top. “Untraceable, as usual.” 

After all this time, Keith still visibly dislikes Rath Veris. It’s in the way he sits tensely at the bar, eyeing anyone walking through before hours with suspicion and dislike. But still, Rachel sees him every few months, because when she gives him and Lance a job they show up. 

Keith picked up the envelope and pocketed it. “Thanks.” He glanced over at Griffin, sitting at the end of the bar. “Still dating him, huh?” 

“We’re not dating.” Rachel was quick to correct. 

It was true. They weren’t dating. Occasionally Griffin took his leave on Rath Veris and stayed with her, and she trusted him enough where she felt like she could tell him most things, and half the time they didn’t even have sex they would just sleep in the same bed. It was a very laid back arrangement, one that most of her family didn’t understand. 

“ _ Even with all the equality we’ve achieved, everyone has this idea that to be happy you need to fulfil certain requirements, check certain boxes. _ ” Papi had told her once. “ _ Don’t get too hung up on it. If you don’t need a typical relationship that ends in a big house and kids to be happy, then you don’t need it.” _

_ “Yeah, even the gays are in on it.” _ Rachel muttered, thinking of her twin brother and older sister. Papi had laughed. 

Keith finished his drink with a big sip, and stood. “Right. Well, see you in a few weeks?” 

“You bet.” 

Keith waved at Griffin and walked towards the stage. Lance was playing around on one of the silver poles on the stage, letting himself hang upside down with his legs crossed around the pole. To the casual eye, it looked lazy and effortless. But Rachel knew her brother was working hard to get Keith’s attention. 

But maybe it was a testament to how long they had been together, or maybe how comfortable they were, but Keith seemed hardly bothered by the display. 

“Ready to go?” he asked. 

Lance smiled and let his legs fall, flipping over and taking a moment for the blood to rush away from his head. He picked up the jacket he had dropped at the edge of the stage. “You get the money?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Great. Bye sis! Thanks!” he called over.

“Anytime.” 

They don’t hold hands, but they walk closely together. Keith visibly relaxes for the first time since they walked in, and Lance is already talking a mile a minute. Rachel smiles slightly after them. What the rest of the world considered to be a normal relationship might not be best for her, but it did seem to be working out for her brother. 

“You tell them about Shiro’s message?” James asked. 

“Yes. They’ll make themselves available if needed.” Rachel shrugged, turning towards him. “Are you staying tonight?” 

“Do you want me to?” 

She smiled and leaned on the bar. “Unless you have somewhere else to be.” 

“I don’t.” 

“Good.” 

James squeezed her hand and released it. “I’ll wait up for you.” 

“I should be able to leave early tonight. Triste can keep an eye on things.” 

“Great.”

“Great.” Rachel repeated. 

~*~

Triste shoed Rachel out of the club shortly after opening. Rachel purposely kept her less legal activities to a minimum when Griffin was in town. Lance and Keith had tied up a loose end on some outstanding debts, and their recently brokered peace treaty with Golden Pegasus meant quiet and security for now, but there was still the club to worry about. One of the newer bartenders was constantly nervous, and they weren’t sure if it was because he was a spy or simply terrified of Rachel. 

Triste nodded at a group of Alteans and took a staircase up to the VIP area, which had a better view of the whole club. While Rachel preferred to be on the floor, constantly in her staff’s ear and micromanaging, Lance had always gravitated up here when he did security. 

“ _ I’m a sharpshooter.” _ Lance had grinned once. “ _ I see better from a distance. _ ” 

Triste has come a long way from the angry youth he was when he first met Rachel. He’s paid his debts, he’s learned when to admit he needs help. He’s stopped using sex to fill the gaping hole in his heart. He went from one of Rachel’s pretty distractions and foot soldier all the way up to her unforgiving right hand. It’s been a long, hard road, but today he stands on top of the world. This one, at least. He owes most of it to Rachel. 

A bit of credit, he has to admit, has to go to Keith and Lance. Just watching them on a job was a learning experience. Lance was a brilliant strategist, and could usually anticipate the enemy’s next move before they could. And the times he couldn’t, Keith could think on his feet or just fight their way out. 

Lance was usually pretty controlled. You saw what he wanted you to see. The only time Triste had ever seen him unraveled was when Keith had been taken. His eyes had shone with a type of madness, and everyone walked on eggshells around him. 

“Triste!”

Triste turned to see Lance himself sitting with Keith and Jira, the Golden Pegasus representative on Rath Veris. They were probably in the middle of brokering a job, but they waved him over anyway. He walked over and accepted the offered glass of champagne. 

“What are you two doing here?” 

“Oh, just enjoying my sister’s hospitality before we head home.” Lance grinned. “Keith hates it, but he indulges me.” 

Keith shrugged, and it’s just so damn unfair how fucking pretty he is. Even though Triste knows how good they are for each other, he can’t help but hate Lance just a little for how perfect his boyfriend is. 

“I like to keep him happy.” Keith says, pulling Triste back into the moment. “Tends to work out better for me in the long run.” 

“Have a seat, Triste.” Jira invited. “We just sent Raul for another bottle.” 

“I thought you two were in a rush to get home.” Triste said. “What about wanting to see the dogs?” 

“Mmm, my sister received some news today. We figured we should have some preparations in place.”

An altean with shocking red hair approached the table with a fresh bottle of champagne, and Lance began to sing him enthusiastic praises. A thick coil petrouded from the side of his head, marking him as one of Rashktha’s. 

“Triste, this is Raul.” Jira introduced. “We just transferred him here.” 

Raul turned and smiled at him, and Triste could have sworn his heart stopped for a minute. “Triste. That means sadness, doesn’t it?” 

“It’s a stage name.” Triste muttered. “You can call me Seol.” 

Lance raised an eyebrow at the Alteans. 

“We’ll have those supplies put in your storage locker.” Jira said, folding a list and tucking it in a pocket. “Triste, will Senorita be needing anything?” 

“I’m sure she will. We’ll begin to plan when her guest leaves.” Triste glanced at Keith and Lance. “I hope we don’t interfere with your plans.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” Lance shrugged. 

“Besides, these things never happen quickly.” Keith added. 

Raul is still smiling at Triste, and it’s quite frankly unnerving. Triste doesn’t sleep around anymore, and Rachel keeps him far too busy to go on dates. Besides, managing dating and being the number two of the most prominent crime ring in the sector just sounded exhausting. 

Raul is really pretty, though. And Rashktha only took the fiercest warriors or brightest thinkers into Golden Pegasus, so he had to be talented. 

“What about you, Raul?” Triste asked. “Will you rearrange your entire calendar to protect my boss’ ambitions?” 

“Depends on how nicely I’m asked.” 

The bottom dropped out of Triste’s stomach.

Lance burst out laughing. “Rachel, asking for something nicely. That’ll be the day.” 

The look Raul was giving Triste over the rim of his cup told him that Lance had misunderstood. Triste hastily stood and put down his glass. 

“Where are you going?” Lance asked. 

“I should get back downstairs. Make sure everything is alright.” 

“I’ll go with you.” Jira stood as well. “Stardust, Ghoul, don’t scare off the new guy, alright?” 

“I think this one is sturdier than he looks.” Keith observed, looking at Triste instead of Raul. 

“Perfect! I can show you all our dog pictures!” Lance grinned. “Well, technically one’s a cosmic wolf and another one is a marula but the third is definitely a dog. They’re our babies, except Kosmo. He’s massive because Keith feeds him too much.” 

Triste led Jira back downstairs. “You’ll get us your list soon?” she asked. 

“Senorita and I will put it together next week. It can be collected on Thursday.” Triste paused. “If you could send Raul to pick it up…” 

Jira smirked. “I’m sure he’d be happy to.” 

“Great.” Triste turned away. “See you later, Jira.” 

“Bye,  _ Seol _ .”

Triste groaned. 

~*~

After the third time the doorbell rang, Keith stuck a sign on the front door instructing visitors to see themselves to the backyard. It stopped Lulu the marula from yapping every time it rang, and Jonsey from cowering under Lance’s desk. 

Besides, the house is too small for all their guests and Lance calls the garden his pride and joy. Keith calls it the color migraine. 

It is colorful. Lance has used every bit of space they have, sectioning off areas for English Garden and Japanese Garden and Altea and wildflowers between winding stone pathways. A pond filled with lilies and local fish guarded the border between the vegetables and a stretch of lawn for the dogs to run in. The empty green doubled as a bocce court for when they had friends in town. 

Their friends and family are wandering through, admiring Lance’s years of hard work and patience. Keith is pouring Krolia a glass of prosecco, smiling at something she says. Lance charges out of the house, weaving between kids playing underfoot and holding a tray of canapes above his head to avoid Kosmo’s hopeful nose. 

“Lance, are you sure I can’t help?” Hunk asks. 

“No, this is the last of it.” Lance insisted, putting the tray on the table. “Kosmo, NO! Get down, you fatass. Keith, control him.” 

“Kosmo, come here.” Keith ordered. 

Kosmo obeyed, tail between his legs. 

“Alright, now can you tell us why we’re all here?” Pidge asked, swirling the ice in her margarita. 

“Oh, right.” Lance beamed. “Everyone! Hey, if everyone could join us on the patio. We have an announcement.” 

Everyone shuffled back down the paths and gathered where they could, quickly filling the patio and spilling out onto the green. Lance stood up on a chair and grabbed Keith’s hand. Keith smiled up at him lovingly. 

“Alright, so, thank you everyone for coming!” Lance called over their heads. “And a special thank you to Coran for organizing the flights for civilians.” 

Coran beamed. 

“So, I know everyone’s a little confused, but thank you for coming. We wanted to throw a party to thank everyone who’s been a part of our lives and put up with our nonsense over the years. So, everyone, thank you, for everything. Every indulgence, every reprimand, you’ve made us who we are. And we wanted the chance to share our garden with you.”

“And then Lance got excited and sent invitations without telling anyone the purpose of the party.” Keith smiled. “So, sorry for the confusion.” 

“Yeah, well, no one would come if we told you the main event.” Lance sighed. “Besides, it was way more entertaining for me to watch everyone run around and freak out about what we were doing.” 

“Oh, mijo, thank you.” Lance’s mother smiled, pulling him down to kiss his cheek. “It is so beautiful here.” 

“It is lovely, Stardust.” Rashktha agreed from the edge of the lawn. “I’m surprised either of you ever leave.”

“So, you didn’t get a new dog?” Pidge clarified.

“Oh, no.” Lance shook his head. “Three is too many already.” 

“And you’re not getting married.” Shiro added, looking pointedly at his husband. 

“Oh.” Lance blinked as he stepped off his chair. “Didn’t even think of that.” 

“You did bring everyone here.” Hunk pointed out.

Keith grimaced. “Well, maybe because we sort of...kind of...got married last year.” 

“What?” Veronica screeched, reaching over and smacking her youngest brother upside the head. “You little - “ 

“Ow! Get off!” 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Shiro asked in his disappointed dad voice. “We would’ve come.” 

“Well, you always say you don’t want to hear about our jobs.” Keith protested. 

“Mami, I’m sorry.” Lance sighed, pulling his mom into a hug. “It’s a long story.” 

“It was a split-second decision.” Keith reassured his brother. “No time for planning or anything.” 

“Well, might as well make the best of it now.” Lance’s father smiled, patting his new son-in-law on the shoulder. “To the happy couple.” 

Everyone cheered and Keith gave Lance a quick kiss on the cheek, then knotted their fingers together. More prosecco was opened, and Lance leaned into Keith’s space to watch their whole, big, messy family. 

“Maybe we should get another dog.” Keith mused. 

“No, absolutely not. The bed is only so big.” 

~*~

That night, Lance kisses the scar tissue over Keith’s heart. “Does it still hurt you?” 

“No.” Keith cups his cheek. “It reminds me of you.” 

Lance grimaced. “I feel like there could be better reminders.” 

“Mmm. Well, still, it led to a quick, no-fuss ceremony. Just like we wanted.”

“Yeah, one of the grooms needing emergency surgery will do that.” Lance sighed and rested his head on his chest. “At least everyone cared so much about missing the wedding they didn’t care to ask why we did it.”

“I’m sure they’ll think to ask later.” Keith paused. “I’m sorry things never seem to work out the way we want.” 

“Mmm, it keeps things interesting. Besides, we have our garden, and the dogs. Our dream job. And each other. So, I think we could be worse off.” 

They’re silent for a moment. 

“Should we tell them what happened?”

“No. It’ll just worry them.” 

~*~

**If that's the best that I could be?  
Than I'd be another memory  
Can I be the only hope for you?  
Because you're the only hope for me  
And if we can't find where we belong  
We'll have to make it on our own  
Face all the pain and take it on  
Because the only hope for me is you alone**

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little feel good fluff for all of you! I finished the first draft of my novel and needed to take a bit of a break before I dove into the second draft. So, yay! I'm super proud of myself! 
> 
> But I hope everyone is happy and healthy and eating tasty food and reading all the books and fanfics they desire. Honestly, there's not much else we can do right now. Hold tight, stay calm. It feels like everything is awful but I promise there are still good people in the world. And remember, when you are scared, it's okay. Admitting you're feeling scared or sad or frustrated is the first step to bringing change.
> 
> In other news, I'm adopting a cat! :)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy by bit of mindless fluff. Yes, I did name a dog after a character of Letterkenny and you can't stop me.


End file.
